Differences
by ShadowBlinx
Summary: What happens when 14-year old Veronica gets a fairy of her own after attempting to end her life? Will this fairy help her get the guy or will he push her over the edge? What is his secret he's hiding and what is the history between him and Wanda that she's ever so recklessly trying to keep hidden from her Godchild and everyone else for that matter?
1. Chapter 1

**Differences**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own FOP but someday I will. I'll show you. I'll show you all *muhwahahaha.*..no I won't. But still, a guy can dream right?**

 **(AN: This is set in an AU. There is no Cosmo and Wanda, just Wanda being Timmy's Fairy Godparent. I have nothing against Cosmo but I have plans for Wanda *smiles evilly* so without further adeu I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.)**

 **Chapter 1**

Veronica Tidwell had, had enough. For three years, she lived miserably around those she called her friends and around parents that were never there for her when she needed them the most. She was done with it all. With school. With her 'friends' and 'family'. With life. She was done with everything.

Today proved to be the breaking point of the blond fourteen-year old girl when she had slapped her 'best friend' Trixie Tang in front of the whole school. Technically in front of everyone that was in the cafeteria to see it.

Trixie never cared about her happiness nor did she even take notice of her depressive state she was in as of late. If it wasn't beneficial to Trixie or didn't include bending to her will as the rest of her friends did, then she could care less. Hell, Trixie didn't even bother to celebrate any of her friends' birthdays if it wasn't her own. They'd try to hint toward throwing a party on their birthdays but if Trixie didn't show up, which she never did, then no one else would.

Veronica hated that it took her three years to build up enough courage to finally break free of the leash that Trixie had tightly around her and their friends.

She had hated Trixie since the first day she met her. No. She had envied Trixie since the first day she met her. She wanted to be like Trixie and have friends that would do anything for her at the snap of her fingers or have a guy that would constantly chase after her. That was what she wanted at first until she realized that, that wouldn't have made her truly happy. To put her friends in the same predicament she was once in or lead a guy on, making them think that they have a chance with her.

Truth be told, she only hung around for three years with Trixie because she didn't want to be alone and completely unhappy but thinking about it now, that seemed like a better choice than the path she was going down. Well that was until she pulled that display she did today but it wasn't going to matter in her upcoming future.

Soon she won't have to worry about finding that happiness she had been searching for or that one guy that would come and sweep her off her feet turning her life around. Soon she won't even have to worry about dealing with the aftermath of striking the most popular girl in school that she once called her best friend. It was all going to be less than a memory where she was going...

Veronica sat on the edge of a tall building, swinging her legs to and fro as she looked down at the busy streets of Dimmsdale. Nothing about her had really changed. She still had her blonde updo hair that was tied up with a pink star hair clip into a ponytail. She still wore a white turtleneck sweater, except for the pink 'D' that she had knitted on the chest of her sweaters were now gone and the pink skirts she wore with pink boots when she was younger was now slightly longer. Making it any shorter than it originally was made her feel like somewhat of a slut. Trixie gladly shortened her skirts though, making them look rather skimpy on her but apparently being the school's most popular girl gave her immunity from slut-status no matter how whore-ish her outfits looked.

Veronica didn't exactly know how she got up on top of the building she was on unseen nor how long it would be until some concerned citizen came along and question about what she was doing.

Not wasting any time, the fourteen-year old girl pulled herself away from the edge and got to her feet while still looking down at the streets. They seemed peaceful from where she was.

She observed the people scattered on the sidewalk yet she couldn't tell what they were doing since they looked like ants to her due to how high she was up, but she could guess that they were either leaving/heading to work or tending to simple everyday business and ventures.

It almost saddened her that she won't get to grow up and experience what it would be like to be one of those people on the street that deals with everyday stuff such as work or their kids or even both at the same time. She quickly shook those thoughts off to keep them from flooding her mind and causing her to chicken out on what she was about to do.

She slid close to the ledge of the building and turned her attention up to the sky. It had been a beautiful sunny afternoon, nothing gloomy or erie to add on to the effects of her soon-to-be demise when she finally did decide to take the leap of faith off of the building to meet the inevitably hard surface waiting below. Why did such a beautiful day have to align with such a saddening faith?

"It's now or never I guess, right?" Veronica asked herself, as she placed a foot out over the ledge.

She began to slowly press her weight forward to ascend off of the building when all of the sudden her phone rung, causing the teen girl to moved back from the ledge once more as she reached into her white sweater and took her phone out from her bra. She looked down at the ringing phone that read Trixie across the screen and weakly smiled. That was the fuel she needed to keep her mind set straight to one goal and one goal only. Putting herself out of her misery.

Veronica had accepted the call and placed it on speaker as she went back to staring blankly up at the sky.

 _"You're finished! You hear me Tidwell!? You're done! Come this time tomorrow even your own pets will deem you an embrassment to be around. You sunk any reputation you had today when you made the mistake of putting your hands on me. Me of all people! Do you know what I'm capable of and how much damage I can do to you? Do even know who I am? I'm Tri-"_

Veronica looked down at her extended arm that she held out over the ledge of the building, examing her empty hand that had once held her phone before she had allowed said phone to freely fall from her hand and take a plunge of its own when it dropped through the air and collided with the sidewalk. That was soon going to be her fate except she wasn't going to break into tiny pieces like some electronic device. It was going to be messier, way messier than one could possibly think.

She once again stepped closer to the ledge and had yet again placed a foot out over the side of the building. This time there wasn't going to be any further distractions or delays, it was going to be straight business from here on out. No thinking or admiring a life that she wanted but didn't and wasn't going to have. It was time to finally close the chapter of her sad and pathetic life.

The blond girl closed her eyes as she once again slowly shifted her weight forward and instead of having something prevent her from ending her life at the last moment, she had felt the ground suddenly vanish from underneathe her as gushes of wind blew in her face causing her to slowly open her eyes.

She had done it. Normally throwing one's self off the side of a building to end their life wouldn't make them feel like they've finally successfully accomplished something as though they've completed a triathlon but to Veronica, she felt just that as she fell through the air. Well that was until _it_ snuck up on her. It was something she haven't counted on becoming a problem when it came down to her final moments and it definitely wasn't something that she thought would quickly plague her mind as it did. Regret.

Veronica didn't really think it through come to think of it. After freeing herself of a friendship she thought was miserable, she figured the only way to follow it up was to completely free herself of everything in her life that she considered miserable by commiting suicide. She didn't think of any alternatives but now thinking about it in her current predicament, there was quite a few things she could've done differently now that she had the luxury to do it. That was until she decided to jump off a building.

Regret was a helluva feeling, it made the blonde girl not want to die anymore, but instead want live. It was a little too late for that unfortunately, the moment her feet left the edge of that building her fate was already sealed for her. The only thing she could do now, was wait for her quick ending.

Veronica closed her eyes once more as she stretched her arms apart. She knew that there wasn't anything she could do now except wait until she was finally splattered on the sidewalk.

"Taking in the sights I see, a little risky don't you think? Especially without a parachute, kid." A voice said, from beside of her.

Veronica quickly opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, spotting a guy that looked no older than she was.

He was a strangely short, light skinned, average built male that had fine short messy bob black hair that reached the back of his neck and parted down the middle along with dark grey eyes and a partial goatee.

If it wasn't for the guy's silver studded multi-brow piercing, Veronica would not have thought his current outfit went with him since from head to toe the guy looked as though he belong in a biker gang due to his fiitting obsession of leather and black. From his black rivet faux leather jacket that he wore over a black silk t-shirt and black pants, to his black leather dress shoes and black fingerless leather batting gloves.

"W-who are you?" asked the blond girl.

"Marcellous at your service. Marcel for short though." said the guy, extending a hand out to her.

Veronica shook the guy now known as Marcellous's hand with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was attracted here by your stench of regret. I take it this little parachute-less sky dive of yours isn't something you had completely thought through?" asked Marcel.

Veronica sniffed herself when Marcel mentioned her stench attracting him before turning her attention back to the mysterious guy.

"My stench? What are you talking about? And how could you possibly save me if you're in the same predicament I'm in?" She questioned, seeing that the guy too didn't have a parachute yet also noticing weird wings coming from out of his back along with a strange golden crown floating just barely about his head.

"Look, I could sit here and explain how I have unique abilities... _'and possibly some privilages I shouldn't have'_...but that would require time which that we don't have. I'll put it simple for you, all you have to do is say the magic words and we'll be somewhere safer than here." He said.

"Please and Thanks?" asked Veronica.

Marcel facepalmed.

"That's cute, but no not _'Please and Thanks'_. Try again, but this time try using 'I' and 'wish' in front of your request and if I were you I'd hurry on said request." said Marcel, looking down to the street.

Veronica didn't bother to try to follow his eyes. If she looked down at her looming doom it would've affected her thinking process and then she'd most likely cause the both of them to splat on the concrete.

"I wish we were anywhere but here." She quickly blurted out, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Marcel smiled as he slid a wand with a golden star tip from under his sleeve and held it up as the star glowed.

"As you wish."

*Poof*

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

All was quiet around the duo safe for the chilly wind that was blowing. Appearing on her hands and knees, Veronica slowly opened her eyes again and stared at her reflection that was gleaming off the floating piece of ice they were on. Wait. Ice? Where were they?

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself when she stood to her feet upon realizing how cold it was where they were. The scenery of a busy city was traded out for a snowy and icy tundra. She turned to look at Marcel who was sitting calmly on the ice with a winter jacket and a fishing pole with a line casted out into the below zero degrees water.

"W-w-wh-where are we?" Veronica asked, through gritted teeth as she shivered heavily.

"Antarctica. Possibly one of the coldest places on Earth." Marcel said, rather plainly as he reeled his line in to check his hook before casting it back out.

"You brought me to Antarctica!?" She growled

She would've probably looked more intimidating with her tone had she not being freezing her butt off at that current moment.

"You never gave me an exact location you wished to go to, Goldilocks." Marcel bit back.

"So you decided to bring me to the coldest place on Earth to what? Die of hypothermia? Funny, very f-f-f-funny." She breathed, as icicles formed under her nose.

"Look, you're not going to die from hypothermia so stop being paranoid and chill out." He said, before holding back a laugh from his choice of words.

"Stop b-be-being paranoid and chill out huh?" She repeated, as she attempted to take a step toward him but then quickly had to regain her balance when she almost slipped on the ice.

She intended to do something ill-will to the anarchic magical being had her body been in agreement with her movement, but since it wasn't, all she could do was stand completely still where she was and glare at the guy that had brought her there.

"Just...take me home. I want to be in the nice and warm comfort of my blankets right now." said Veronica.

"You'd think by now Goldilocks you would learn from the first time that you'd quickly get what you want faster by saying the magic words instead of ending up disappointed and still staying stuck on this ice, freezing to death." Marcel said, reeling his line in once more to reveal yet another empty hook.

"Fine." Veronica said through gritted teeth once more, but this time out of frustration.

"I wish I was back in Dimmsdale and at home, in my room."

Marcel got to his feet, allowing his fishing pole to drop into the water as he once again pulled his wand out and held it up as it glowed.

*Poof*

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Veronica felt the sudden change in climate as she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was at home in her room like she wished, yet she didn't know what to make of her little adventure she just went through. It didn't really matter that much to her though when she quickly ran to hop into her bed and tightly wrapped herself up in her blankets. As long as she wasn't where she was last or even where she was before that, then everything was ok... for now.

"See now that wasn't hard now was it, Goldilocks?" asked Marcel, as he floated above her.

Veronica poked her head out from under the blankets to narrow her eyes up at him.

"Will you stop calling me that, my is Veronica not that it'll matter after I use my last wish since I had to waste one getting back here." the blond girl pointed out.

"Last wish? What are you on abou- oooooh I see, you think I'm a genie. Heh I wish I was, not really fun having an abnormally small frame for a fairy." He said disappointedly, as he looked down at his short legs.

Veronica now looked at the floating fairy with a puzzled look on her face which Marcel seen so dropped down to sit next to her on the edge of the bed so he could explain it more clearer before she started throwing out a thousand questions

"Yes, you heard right. I'm a fairy and before you ask no, I'm not one of those woods frollicing pixie hippie freaks. They have their own little clique somewhere up in Fairy World but that's not important. I come from a lineage of fairies that are assign to miserable and unhappy children to be their Godparent(s) and grant the child any wishes, should it fall within the line of Da Rules, so that they are happy and no longer miserable. There is no limit to how many wishes a Godparent can grant their Godchild so as long as they aren't too selfish. If a Godchild does happen to make a rather large selfish wish then one of two things are going to happen. The wish won't be granted or you get a visit from Jorgen and trust me when I say you don't want a visit from him, 99% of the chances it's usually bad. One more thing as well, a Godchild should never go off blabbing at the mouth that they have Godparent(s) because that's a for sure way to lose them faster than a jackrabbit on a jetski...or something like that. Anyways, I think that covers about 15% of everything your confuzzling brain should need to know. Questions?" He asked.

"Does this mean that you're my Godparent?" asked Veronica.

"Ye- n- kinda. I'm a temporary Godparent." Marcel answered.

"But you're still my Godparent, right? And everything you've explained to me about Godparents and Godchildren also applies to me as well, right?" the blond girl asked.

"Right." Marcel said, in an uneased tone.

Veronica tossed the blankets off of her now that she was warmed up and rubbed her chin as though she was thinking.

"So if I wished I was happy..."

"I could grant that." He said, finishing her sentence with a hidden smile.

"In that case, I wish I was finally happy." said Veronica, in a hopeful tone.

"As you wish, Goldie" Marcel said, as he lifted his wand upon its sudden glow.

"Grr I told you my name is Ver-"

*Poof*

...

Dead silence could be heard for a few seconds as Veronica gathered her bearings. She slowly looked around her room with a quirked brow. She didn't feel any different aside from the sudden crave for fish, it then dawned on her how smaller she felt and looked compared to Marcel who was still sitting next to her on the bed, trying his best with all his might to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst out of him upon looking at her.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked, in a funny voice that caused her to quickly put her hands, rather her paws, over her mouth.

That was the breaking point for Marcel when she had spoke in that funny voice. He had fell over onto the floor holding his sides as he laughed uncontrollably. He knew from the start where he was going with that wish though had she worded any differently he would've been highly disappointed.

Veronica felt weirdness all over her, more importantly her hands. It wasn't until she had taken them away from her mouth that she had noticed that her hands were cat paws which caused her to stumble off of the bed and quickly rush over to her mirror. She stared at herself in utter disbelief. Saying she was just a cat would be an understatement. She was a small blue cat with a white furred stomach and an abnormally long tail that was white at the tip and white wings on her back that would usually house a green backpack if Marcel wanted to be very descriptive. Those didn't bother her as much as her big eyes did.

"Wha-what did you do to me? What even am I? I wished for happiness not this...this whatever this creature is." Veronica said, practically crying.

It took Marcel a minute to completely get a grip on his uncontrollable laughing. He was finally able to get back to his feet as he wiped a tear from his eyes and turned his attention to the blue Exceed cat standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh you meant happiness? Yeah, I can't do that. Something along the lines of that kind of wish being too selfish blah blah blah...besides, I wouldn't even know where to began by making you happy. I could always try to find you the love of your life with just a wish." He said.

Veronica looked at him through the reflection of the mirror with a look that said that she didn't believe him, nor was she going to. Their short time together had been more than just unfortunate, it was now a small living Hell. She was grateful that he saved her life, but any respect she wanted to throw his way afterwards went out the window the minute he started goofing about with her. Was he really a fairy or just one of Satan's spawns? It didn't matter to her much she just wanted to be done with him now. She already had enough misery in her life and she didn't need to add him to the list of that.

"It seems to me like you don't believe me. Hold that thought Goldie I'll show you." Marcel said, as he poofed up a phone in his hand.

He turned his back to Veronica as he began conversating away with the person on the line.

"Haha. Hey C, how's it going?" "Pfft, where did you hear that from?" "Sources, eh?" "Well hate to tell ya buddy but it seems that your 'sources' are unreliable liars." "Woah, whoa don't take your anger out on me for you having bad sources." "Why did I call you?" "Oh right I remember now, I need a favor." "Yes that kind of fav-" "It's not for me it's for a blond friend of mine." "No not that blond friend though she needs it and possibly a miracle." "Yeah I didn't forget, just like I didn't forget that we promised not to talk about that." "Look, we'll worry about that when we cross that bridge but until then are you going to help me out with the favor or not?" *sighs* "Yeah I wouldn't want to be the reason you get your third strike with Jorgen so nevermind." "Poker? You still do that?" "Yeah I'll be free to play a few games. It's not like I got a Godchild or anything." "Will the Tooth Fairy be there?" "Then you can for surely count me in." "Alright, cho"

"So yeah about that love wish...also not going to happen. I tried." Marcel said, with an innocent smile as he poofed his phone away and turned his attention back to his furry friend.

 _"Go figure."_ Veronica thought.

"Look I don't care about if you do or don't help me with my problems I just want to be done with whatever this little transaction is between us so you can just leave me alone and I can just go back to my regular sad life." She said.

Marcel frowned.

"Do you really feel that way?" asked Marcel.

"I do. I appreciate you saving my life and all but I can make my own life into a living Hell without your help so if you can be so kind as to turn me back into my human form and just go then I'd be much obliged." said Veronica.

"No dice." The black haired fairy said.

"Excuse me?" She asked sharply, as she turned from the mirror to glare at him.

"How many times must we go over this? The _magic_ doesn't happen unless you say the _magic_ words. Shall we try this again?" He asked, blowing on his fingernails before dusting them off on his shoulder.

Veronica gritted her teeth as she stomped toward him. Once again another time she would've looked intimidating had she not been some kind of embrassing predicament.

"You want me to wish myself back to normal after you purposely made me like this? No. You're going to change me back, and you're going to change me back right now!" She exclaimed.

Marcel didn't even budge at her words and just only stared down at her in silence with an arrogant smile. This upsetted Veronica to the point that she angrily charged at him. Upon closing in on him, she leapt into the air to tackle into him which Marcel seen as clear as day so casually side stepped it. Veronica didn't count on her wings to make her glide uncontrollably passed him and out of her bedroom window where she immediately lost momentum and unvolunteeringly allowed gravity to do its work.

She fell all the way from her two-story window but luckily had her fall cushioned by some bushes that she was glad weren't thorny yet still hurted.

She rolled out of the bushes and looked up at her bedroom window as she rubbed her back, trying to ease the pain in it.

"When I get back up there I swear I'm going to- oh who am I kidding? He's had the upper on me since the beginning." Veronica said, defeatedly to herself.

She sighed as she dropped her head looking down at the sideway. It wasn't until she saw a shadow looming over her that she heard footsteps approaching close behind her.

"Come to gloat? Ok, you've won I'll sa-" Veronica started to say as she turned around but then suddenly froze up with her paws over her mouth again when the figure that the shadow belonged to wasn't Marcel.

It was in fact someone she didn't expect to show up at her doorstep. Someone she didn't know she thought she existed to. Someone that chased after her ex-best friend for so long that she couldn't count on hand how many times he got shot down. Someone she confessed her undying love to, which they didn't accept and she later on realized why. Kinda.

This person was none other than Timmy Turner.

"Uh..." Timmy said, looking down at the shocked cat.

* * *

 **So ends the first long chapter. I know it started off rather depressing but it started brightening up when a returning OC entered the picture and began goofing about. Too bad Veronica had to be the victim of that. At first this story was going to be a TimmyxTootie story but then it dawned on me that Veronica would play the role of this story better and that's when the pieces started coming together. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and anime reference/cameo. Be sure to leave some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Differences**

 **Disclaimer: So unfortunately I was informed I don't own FOP. Maybe I should start a fund raiser to get up enough money to finally own it but then again, I'd buy everything except for what the fund raiser was for and that would be bad so nevermind.**

 **Chapter 2**

Timmy silently stared down at the blue cat that was standing in front of him petrifiedwith its paws over its mouth. He didn't know what to make of it but he knew for sure that he had heard the blue cat talk and if that wasn't a big giveaway that it wasn't an ordinary cat, then the fact that it was standing perfectly on two feet was one, and of course the wings on its back as well. He bent down and observed the mysterious cat as he took his pink backpack off of his back and brought it in front of him.

"What are you?" Timmy asked the cat.

Upon hearing the question, Veronica figured that Timmy had heard her speak and that it was probably too late to try to play it off. She slowly moved her paws from her mouth as she continued to stare up into the boy's blue eyes.

Timmy was another person who haven't really changed much over the years except for the growth spurt that changed him from a half-pint to a 5'2 teen. Even though puberty had made a drastic change in the young boy's height, he still had a baby smooth face and favored the same brown hairstyle he had in his younger days. The pink hat and pink zip-up hoodie he wore over a white t-shirt informed Veronica very well that the teen wasn't giving up on the girly color anytime soon, atleast he wore baggy blue jeans and gray & white low tops as well to make him look masculine.

Too busy observing the brunet in front of her, Veronica had forgotten all about the question that was asked to her which Timmy unknowingly took as her being afraid to answer him. She wasn't aware that she was about to find out a deep secret of the teen boy.

"Wanda, you mind filling me in on what exactly this manner of creature is?" asked Timmy, looking down at his backpack.

 _"Wanda? Who's he talking about?"_ thought Veronica.

The once blond haired girl had got her answer when the pink backpack in Timmy's hands suddenly poofed into a humanoid figure in between the two of them and looked her up and down curiously.

 _"Timmy has a Godparent? But...how did he play it off so well? Then again it couldn't have been more obvious, he always carried around something pink that strangely had eyes on them or had a rare pink colored animal nearby him. Never knew how conspicuous that was into now."_ She thought.

Veronica's eyes followed Wanda as the pink haired fairy floated around her to closely examine her. Wanda stopped back in front of her and from what Veronica could guess, the fairy was just as lost to what she was like she was the second she was changed into that creature. The pink haired fairy looked back at her Godchild with a concerning look.

"Well from what I can tell, its not from this universe. It may not even be from this reality." Wanda deducted.

"Great, so someone bended reality and brought a creature here that could possibly screw up the Time and Space continuum thus unleashing an upredictable chain-reaction that could put the Earth and the whole universe in imminent danger? Who would do such a thing?" asked Timmy.

"Well Sport, you do have your fair share of enemies that would love to see the destruction of Earth but for someone to put an entire universe in jeopardy that's just down right careless...more careless that if the said someone found it musingly entertaining to them, they would not care of the dangers it could cause..." said Wanda, though saying the last bit more to herself than Timmy.

Timmy went to say something but Wanda cut him off by telling him that she'll be right back and then poofing away, leaving him and Veronica there in awkward silence. The two remained in silence for the longest until Veronica finally built up enough confidence to talk.

"Can...can you get in trouble for what you're doing?" She asked.

Timmy, who attention was elsewhere but there, looked down at the cat and quirked a brow.

"Get in trouble for what?" He answered, with another question.

"Aren't you suppose to keep your Fairy Godparent a secret from everyone and in my case, everything?" asked Veronica.

Timmy's eyes widened upon hearing that question.

"Wait. H-How do you know about Fairies and their Godchildren?" Timmy asked.

 _"Damn, I walked into that. I can't let him know I have a Godparent because then I'll lose mine as well...is there any rules when it comes to two separate Godchildren knowing about the other having Fairy Godparents? Wait, when did I start caring about what happens to my Godparent? He's been nothing but a pain in my backside, at this point I don't care if I lose him or not, but what if in me telling Timmy about my Godparent, he too loses his Godparent in the process? I don't want that to happen because of me, but now I'm in a spot I can't get out of because of my stupid question."_ thought Veronica.

"You can't just ask something like that and go quiet again. Talk. If you know about that rule then someone had to tell you or you're part of something involving Fairy World. You're probably part of some diabolical plan to destroy Fairy World aren't you?" Timmy asked, in a matter-of-fact tone which snapped the blue cat-like creature out of her thoughts.

"What? No, I never even been to Fairy World nor do I really know much about it other than it houses different types of fairies or whatever." She answered.

"Then explain how you know about Fairies." said the brunet.

Veronica sighed.

"Because I...have one." She admitted, as she looked down at the ground.

"Have what? A Fairy Godparent? Pfft, that would sound believable and all if oh I don't know, you weren't an unidentifiable creature from another reality." said Timmy.

"This isn't my real form, I was turned into this, whatever this is, after I tried to make a stupid selfish wish." She said, shamefully.

"So your Godparent turned you into that creature for what? To teach you a lesson about selfish wishing?" asked the teen boy.

Veronica scoffed.

"More like to peak his curiousity and personal amusement. He takes pleasure in my mistakes and misfortunes." She answered.

"You sure he's not a genie? I know one that sounds so much like your Godparent. I think they'd make perfect besties and probably perfect enemies if they joined forces." said Timmy, shuddering at the thought.

"Heh, I assure you that he's not a genie in fact, he said he wished he was a genie because he hate his short frame but when I get back up there I'm going to shave a few more inches from his height." Veronica growled, as she looked up at her bedroom window.

"I would hate to be your Godparent right now." Timmy chuckled, as he looked up at the window as well.

It wasn't until a few moments had passed when it finally hit Timmy like a brick wall. He quickly looked down at the cat creature with widened eyes once more, shocked that he didn't put two and two together.

"Veronica?"

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Wanda poofed into Veronica's room only to be meet by a white turtleneck that landed on her head from in the direction of Veronica's closet. She yanked the sweater off of her head as she went over to closet, holding back a growl to keep from showing her quick agitated state.

"Sheesh, if all I owned were turtleneck sweaters I'd tried to end my own life too." A voice said from the closet.

 _"So it is as I expected, Veronica has an 'extra' visitor and tried to commit suicide on top of that? I think I'll hold off on telling Timmy for now, I wouldn't want his concerning nature to cause her to push him away and drive her into a deeper depression than she may already be in. You always did have a soft spot for the sad and depressed...Marcel."_ thought Wanda.

The pink haired fairy was brought out of her thoughts when a pink boot was tossed in her direction, causing her to just barely fly out of the way and allowing the boot to knock over a vase in the hallway. She was furious at this point but she knew that dealing with Marcel in that state would only entice his playful nature more so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and looked around the blond girl's room.

Saying that it looked as if a tornado had blown through the room would've been an understatement. Clothes, undergarments, shoes, makeup, and any other personal items of the blonde was littered throughout the room and in the hallway. Wanda expected as much out of Marcel. She looked into the closet at the fairy holding a floral laced bra in one hand as he stroke his partial goatee with his other hand.

"Damn Goldie, holding out on all the good stuff in the back I see. Is it weird that I'm looking at my temporary Godchild's underwear?" Marcel asked himself.

"Do you really have to ask that?" asked Wanda, answering for him.

Marcel dropped the undergarment as he turned his gaze onto the Wanda with a devious smirk making its way onto his face. Wanda only stared back dully with her folded arms across her chest.

"Wolfie? Long time no see Beautiful. Had I known you were coming I would've got you flowers, better yet who needs flowers when the real beauty is already in this room?" He asked, as he made his way over to her and took her hand into his.

Marcel leaned down to kiss her hand, but Wanda quickly drew it back as she looked at him with a disgusted look. She folded her arms back across her chest as she moved a few paces back from him.

"This isn't a friendly reunion Marcel. Bringing a mythical creature into this universe from another reality? You're endangering trillions of lives by upsetting the Time and Space continuum. Reasons like this is why you were imprisoned in Abracatraz in the first place." She explained.

"Speaking of that, your sis says hey and come visit her some time. Getting back onto topic though, that 'mythical' creature is my Godchild. She made the obvious mistake of making a mistake and I of course took advantage of that by changing her into a mythical creature that's not of this reality. No one but me and you seen her so it probably shouldn't upset the balance of everything in existance." said Marcel.

"My Godchild seen her." said Wanda

"Pfft, pink hat? Your Godchild is a walking-breathing contradiction so I'm pretty sure that if he seen her then it shouldn't cause the end of everything as we know it." laughed Marcel.

"Still, ' _probably shouldn't_ 'doesn't sound very positive." said Wanda.

"And neither does my Godchild's future but I'm not complaining. Look if you're worried so much and if it'll help me score some brownie points with you then I'll just bring her back in here and change her back." said Marcel.

"That'd be a start." Wanda said, as she softened her face.

Marcel only smirked and poofed Veronica back into her room.

Realizing that she was now back in her room, Veronica turned her attention quickly to Marcel who gave her a small wave with his two fingers. She gritted her teeth as she started stomping her way to him before stopping and then slowly looking around her trashed room. Her mouth practically fell when she realized her stuff was littered everywhere which caused her to fall to her paws and knees as she stared at the floor, fighting back tears.

"Why? *sniff* Why are you doing this to me? I just wanted a normal life after finally breaking free of my old pathetic of an excuse one. I didn't ask for this, nor did I want it. I just wanted to live happily for once, I still do, but it *sniff* it seems like that's not ever going to happen with you around humiliating me every second of the day so you want to know what I wish? I wish that y-"

"You might not want to wish for that Goldie." Marcel quickly said, cutting her off.

"And why not? Just look at her, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she's miserable with you around." said Timmy, as he entered Veronica's room.

"A little mind erase to forget everything that had happened today and forget you would be way better for her than the seconds she is here tormented by you." He finished.

"Wait, I get my mind erased by wishing him gone?" Veronica asked, looking at Timmy and Wanda.

Veronica followed their gaze when the two of them looked at Marcel who in return, shrugged at them

"Okay, so I forgot to tell her, but I was going to eventually get around to it. Keyword being _eventually_." said Marcel.

"Anyways..." Wanda said, rolling her eyes at him, before turning her attention to Veronica.

"It's in Da Rules that should a Godchild or Godchildren lose their Godparent(s) under any circumstance, the Godchild/children's mind must be wiped of any existing knowledge of fairies and any other magical beings." She finished saying.

"But right now that rule only applies to you, meaning that it doesn't effect Timmy and he'll remember all of this while you on the other hand won't remember this conversation we're having right now and pink hat over there, you won't remember him coming to visit. Hell, you won't even remember his _gorgeous_ specimen of a Godparent because he's going to have to go back to keeping her a secret from you and if by some chance you two do become friends he'll always know your secret of having a Godparent while you remain clueless about his. I don't need to point out to you how depressingly sad that would be." said Marcel.

"Not cool, don't persuade her into keeping you around. If she doesn't want you around then that's her choice, don't try to force nothing on her." Timmy quickly said.

Marcel turned his attention to Timmy as he pressed his fingers together and closed his eyes, quietly sighing to himself as he floated in place.

"You know, I liked you way better when Francis used to beat the crap out of you which, I don't know why didn't just turn Francis into a nice guy with just a wish...oh wait I forgot, it wouldn't have worked with me being his Godparent and all at the time. Bet you didn't see the coming did you?" Marcel asked, smirking as he opened his eyes and stared at the brunet.

"WHAT!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Fr-Fr-Francis had a Godparent? He didn't even-" He started to say.

"Sorry Timothy, would love to tell you and all but there's this whole confidentiality line that I'd rather not cross so I have to give you the 'Hush and Shush' instead." Marcel said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Hush and what?" asked Timmy, with a raised brow.

"It's called 'Hush and Shush'. It's easy really, the first thing you do is _hush_ with all the questions about things in the past." said Marcel.

"But y-" Timmy tried to say before being cut off.

"Ahhh, and _shush_ before you continue on trying to get your point across. So with that said and done, me and my lovely Godchild is going to make a quick exit to discuss our Godparent-Godchild relationship? Yeah, I think that's right. Anywho, we'll be back in a jiffy." Marcel finished.

Wanda quickly pulled her wand out as she glared angrily at Marcel and pointed the wand at him.

"Now listen here, if you think you're going anywhere with Veronica to fill her head with your bs so that she keeps you around, then you have another thing coming." said Wanda.

Marcel smiled and shrugged as he floated backwards from the pink-haired fairy. "You know, I could always just do this..." Marcel swiftly pulled his wand out from under the sleeve of his jacket and just as fast as the golden star of his wand lit up, he poofed Veronica and himself out of the room.

Wanda quietly cursed to herself before turning around only to be meet by a returning Marcel who brushed her long pink wavy romantic hair from her ear as he leaned in and whispered something sweetly to her. It caused her to blush a deep red or was that red of rage? Marcel didn't stick around to find out, which was a good thing since Wanda attempted to punched him, but hit wall behind him instead, leaving a crater size hole. The pink haired fairy groaned in frustration as she lifted her wand to repair the wall and then turned to look at Timmy who just stared at her silently.

"I'm sorry Sport, I didn't mean to go off the deep end like that, it's just that Marcel knows exactly how to get under my skin. That bas...jerk." Wanda growled.

"I'm sensing some kind of history between you two." said Timmy.

"Heh, that obvious huh? Yeah there is history between us. He had this deep affection for me long ago and I rejected him the numerous amount of times he tried to ask me out and eventually he stopped trying to make advances on me but that was only because he started dating my sister instead in hopes of making me jealous of their relationship." said Wanda.

"And were you?" asked Timmy.

"What? Jealous of them? No. I knew he was just using her to get to me, but of course I couldn't tell her that because she was too blinded by Marcel's charm to see it so I confronted Marcel who said that his intentions with her are pure and doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Bull." Timmy added.

"I thought it was a lie too...until I seen how they really were together. He brought the worst out in her and she brought the good out in him which I don't know how that worked out in harmony but those two were quite the pair." Wanda said, before softly sighing as she looked out of the window.

Timmy took notice of her actions yet kept it to himself, bringing it to her attention would only lead to her denying anything she might be feeling at that particular moment of discussing her past with Marcel.

"You said Marcel brought out the worst in your sister, does that mean he was possibly involved in her, you know, sudden lunacy that caused her to do what she did that landed her in Abracatraz?" asked Timmy.

"Marcel assured me that he wasn't around when she had her mental breakdown nor was he the cause of it. He's hiding something though, I can sense it, but he's not going to just up and tell me. He evades seriousness with humor any way possible." Wanda answered.

"Well given your heavy hostility toward him, I'm pretty sure you're not going to get significantly close to finding out what he's hiding unless you start acting a little more nicer to him, maybe even take him up on his offer to take you out on a date or something." said Timmy.

Wanda gasped in shock to what her Godchild was proposing to her.

"Who side are you on? I thought you loathed Marcel as much as I do let alone would be disgusted at any thoughts of me and him going on a date...not that we would've or anything." said Wanda.

Timmy went to speak but then suddenly grew quiet when Marcel and Veronica poofed back into the room. Veronica was back to her normal human form but something was still off about her. She was only in her underwear.

"MARCEL!" Veronica exclaimed, as she covered herself with her hands and quickly ducked into her closet.

"Whaaat? You said you were going to change. Figured I'd help you with that like a good Godparent." Marcel said, with a smirk.

"I meant after Timmy and Wanda left." said Veronica, as she poked her head out of the closet. "And I don't need your help getting me undress, I can do it myself you perv."

"Perv? Atleast it didn't take me a whole 60 seconds to look away from your half nakedness like pink hat. Enjoyed the skin show did we Timothy?" Marcel asked, as he poofed over near Timmy and wrapped a friendly arm around the blushing brunet.

Wanda quickly grabbed Marcel by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall as she pointed her wand at him with her other hand.

"Stay away from Timmy. I don't want you to touch or be anywhere near him. Are we clear?" She asked Marcel, as the star tip of her wand glowed brightly.

Marcel stared deeply into her pink eyes with a smirk still playing out on his face. No matter how intimidating she was, Marcel still found her to be irresistible and unthreatening yet it was something about the way she was currently looking at him that made him unease and slowly wipe the smirk from his face. He noticed it a little when talking to her during their first little reunion but now it clearly showed. Wary tension she has for him. Did she figure out the secret he was hiding from her and everyone else?

Timmy cleared his throat, causing Marcel and Wanda to snap out of whatever reality they were in. Wanda immediately lowered her wand as she released Marcel's shirt and sighed, dropping her head.

"Seriousness with humor" Timmy quietly reminded Wanda.

"Yeah, I got it." Wanda said to Timmy, not taking her eyes off of Marcel. "Look Marcel, I'm sorry for the hostility I'm just...very protective over Timmy. We've been through alot together dealing with every obstacle along the way from aliens trying to destroy the planet to battling pirates, don't get me started about them, but in the end what I'm trying to say is that I don't know where to categorize you at: as a friend or as an obstacle."

"And here I thought our time together meant something. You should know me by now and know that I would not ever bring you or anyone else for that matter any harm, so I don't think I'd be categorize as an _obstacle_." said Marcel.

"Is that your final answer? If so then please do explain to me again why you were imprisoned in Abracatraz where my dear poor sister is as well." Wanda sneered.

"This little trip down memory lane is fun and all but it's kinda starting to become a buzzkill so if we're going to continue down this lane, why not bring up something more comforting like that time in the rain when we g-" Marcel tried to say, but got cut off mid-sentence.

"You're right, this trip down memory lane is a total drag, so why don't we just go ahead and call it a day and start anew tomorrow. Sounds good? Good, let's go Timmy." Wanda quickly said, as she started pushing Timmy toward the door.

A smirk made its way back onto Marcel's lips as he looked at the dumbstruck expression on Timmy's face as though he was trying to piece together the unfinished puzzle Marcel had laid out. The brunet would eventually question Wanda about it which Marcel already knew she'd cover up just like she did anything that included the two of them. For now he'll let pink hat remain curious.

Marcel watched as the two made it all the way down the hallway before Wanda turned around to look at him. He could've sworn he seen a slight blush on her cheeks but before he could completely confirm it, her and Timmy both poofed away. Marcel lightly laughed to himself before turning his attention back to the room that was still a mess due to him. He slid his wand from under his sleeve and poofed the room back to the normal cleanliness it once was.

"Ar-Are they gone?" asked Veronica, as she poked her head once again out of the closet.

"Don't worry Goldi, it's only just us two now." answered Marcel.

"You said you'd stop calling me that, you promised me." Veronica said, as she stepped out of the closet and looked around her once again clean room, surprisingly.

"Sorry, force of habit. I guess I'll just have to come up with another nickname for you. Getting off topic for a minute though, that outfit looks rather resplendent on you. That's a compliment by the way." said Marcel, surveying Veronica's not-so-Veronica outfit.

Veronica looked down at her outfit as though she had forgotten she had it on before smiling as she looked away, blushing.

"Thank you." She quietly said.

It then dawned on the blond how clean her room looked yet also how empty her closet still was, which raised a question in her mind.

"What did you do with my clothes and other personal things?" She asked Marcel.

Marcel shrugged.

"You said you wanted to start a new life apart from your old one which means that your clothes, accessories, and other whatnots that tied you to your old life needed to be gone, so they are." He answered.

"What!? Besides this outfit, those were the only clothes I've owned. I mean yeah, sure I could always go out and buy more but that would take more time than I can afford and I know I can't just wish for any clothes. Can I?" Veronica asked, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't think that's even possible. You'd need some kind of magical being that can grant wishes to- oh wait, you do have one of those. Let's make some of your wishes come." Marcel said, smiling as he poofed up a fashion magazine in one hand while still holding his wand in the other. "Come this time tomorrow, not only is Timmy going to be astonished by the sight you, but also the whole school."

Veronica frowned.

"I'm not trying to impress everyone at school, I'm just trying to get Timmy to notice me. Atleast this new me anyways." She said.

"Well knowing pink hat that shouldn't be hard, I mean you're halfway there seeing as he quickly came to visit you after school. He never got around to see how you actually were though because of my history with Wanda complicated the whole situation for which I apologize for." said Marcel.

Veronica didn't know what to believe more, that Marcel was actually apologizing for something or that Timmy actually showed up at her doorstep to check up on her. That couldn't be true though could it? Maybe he seen her fall out of the window when Marcel had turned her into a cat or maybe he heard her altercation with Marcel that drew the brunet to her house. He couldn't have been there to check up on her. Veronica wish she could've spoken more to Timmy when things finally did calm down but of course Marcel had to embrassingly strip her down to nothing but her underwear and then say something that pushed Timmy and Wanda to make a quick exit.

 _"Guess I'll just have to think up how to approach him at school without looking like the old insane 'my love burn for you like white-hot intensity of a thousand suns' me. Sounds easy enough."_ Veronica thought, as she eyed the magazine in Marcel's hand.

She went to take the magazine from his hand, but Marcel drew his hand back and smiled at her as he shook his head.

"Before you look through this magazine and start wishing away, we first have to deal with one thing that's still tying you to your old life." said Marcel.

"And what's that?" The blond girl asked.

"Your hair." He answered, as his eyes shifted up to his Godchild's hair.

Veronica fearfully put her hands over her hair and slowly backed away from him.

"Why? What does my hair have to do with anything? I like it the way it is." Veronica objected.

Marcel scoffed as he followed close to Veronica when she continued to try to back away from him. He would then grin widely when she backed into a wall with nowhere to escape like a trapped mouse.

"Trust me, makeovers are my specialty...ok no it's not, but still after I'm finished with your hair you'll practically be thanking me." Marcel said, boastfully.

"Now just stand very still and try not to move much." He finished, as he lifted his wand and the star tip brightly glowed.

*Poof*

* * *

 **AN: So I could say I got wrapped up in writing this story to work on Chapter 3 of Temptation but that would be a huge lie. (I shamefully got caught up playing Fallout 4 {Still not finished} to work on anything. Q_Q) I felt that I rushed this chapter and didn't cover as much as I wanted but hey, there is always next chapter. Now that I got this story out now I'm going to release one chapter for this story and Temptation at the same time...assume I can get Chapter 3 of Temptation out of my head and onto paper/typed out, don't worry though it's going to get done but until then I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as Temptation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Differences**

 **Disclaimer: Cue the music Maestro because as of today I own FOP including the theme song. I signed the deal for them strangely in my underwear that I somehow didn't find awkward and I o-...wait nope nevermind it was all just a dream. I still don't own FOP, the theme song, or the characters (except my OC) sadly *sniff* but at least I can take credit for this story.**

 **(AN: To anyone wondering where Cosmo and Poof is, this is an AU. Wanda never met Cosmo and since the two of them never met, Poof was never born. Cosmo still exist in this AU, but he hasn't met anyone in particular to become well known yet.)**

 **Chapter 3**

Veronica nervously hid behind a tree as she looked at her school off in the distance. She knew she wanted to change herself and now that she kinda has, she wanted to just chicken out and go back home to curl up in a ball under her blanket and lay there for the rest of her life.

Marcel appeared on a branch above her in the form of a dark grey bird. He cocked his head to the side a bit as he looked down at her and chirped, causing her to look up at him.

"What's up?" asked Marcel.

"What's up is that I don't think I can do this. I know I sounded all confident at first, but now that it's all in motion, I jus-...I just...I just can't." Veronica fought to say, before she pushed herself away from the tree and started walking in the opposite direction of the school.

Marcel quickly poofed in front of her in his fairy form, blocking off her path.

"Woah hold on there, we spent countless hours getting you ready for this and now you want to just chicken out and run?" asked Marcel.

"That was before you refused me a mirror so that I could look at what you did to me and my hair. For all I know, you could've made me look like some troll faced harpy to humiliate me." said Veronica.

"We had a deal remember? Besides, I don't publically humiliate people that doesn't deserve it, I'm not that much of an asshole." Marcel reassured her. "With that said, off to school you go, before I make you go."

"Hah, maybe you forgot about the Da Rules, you can't force me to do anything against my own will like I could do to you, so if I don't want to go to school, you can't make me go unless I wish it." Veronica boldly said.

"You switch it?" Marcel asked, disconcerningly as he used his pinky to clean his ear.

"I wish it." Veronica corrected him.

"You wish what?" asked Marcel, flicking an invisible piece of earwax off his finger.

"Wish that I was at school." Veronica agitatedly said, before putting her hands over her mouth upon immediately realizing her mistake. "Wait I don-"

"Done." Marcel quickly said, cutting her off before he slid his wand from under the sleeve of his jacket and held it up as it began to glow.

*Poof*

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Timmy pushed the doors of the front entrance to the school opened as he walked inside. He skidded to a stop when he nearly bumped into a girl who had seemed to strangely appear out of nowhere. He tried to apologized to the girl, but she was too distracted by the dark grey shoulder bag she was carrying and gibberishly throwing a fit about something to even notice him. Timmy decided to just walk away, when suddenly he heard someone that sounded like Marcel laugh and say: "And this is what being a wiseass gets you." that caused him to quickly turn and look around curiously, before shrugging and continuing on down the hall.

"You're not still giving me the cold shoulder, are you Sport?" asked Wanda, who once again posed as Timmy's backpack.

"Depends. Are you going to tell me what's really the deal between you and Marcel?" He asked.

"I've already told you about our history. It wasn't anything special, just a guy that wanted to get the girl that was out of his league." Wanda said, rather plainly.

"And since he couldn't get the girl, he instead went for her sister and the two of them lived the life of a happily-ever-after fairy tale...at least from the girl's point of view they did. I got all of that when you told it to me the first time, but what I don't get is howcome you loathe him so much if you two don't carry much history other than his crush he had for you. I'd figured your sister to hate his guts, but for you to hate him as much as you do there's only two explanations, You were jealous of their relationship or..." said Timmy, trailing off near the end of his sentence.

"Or?" asked Wanda, with a furrowed brow.

"Or there was something between you and Marcel that you're trying to keep hidden from me." Timmy finished.

"You're really putting a lot of thought into this aren't you? Look Timmy there is nothing more to say about me and Marcel, because was nothing between me and Marcel. My hatred for him is because of what he did to my sister, it has nothing to do with me." Wanda assured him.

"And what exactly did he do? You said that he wasn't involved in what led up to her imprisonment in Abracatraz." Timmy reminded her.

"He wasn't...at least I don't think he was, I have my suspicions though. The one thing that he for surely did do was break my sister's heart when he just up and left her without a word and that's unforgivable, that's why hate him so much." said Wanda.

"You sure her heart wasn't the only one that he broke when he made his disappearance?" asked Timmy.

"For the last and f-"

"You know, I could just always go and ask Marcel myself or wish for you to tell me the truth, but then I'd be just evading a part of your life that I'd want you to tell me yourself, without wishes or sweating the truth out of you. I guess that I haven't earned enough of your trust in me for you to tell me truthfully about things that are connected to your personal life." Timmy said sadly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I do trust you sport, I trust you more than I trust anyone in the universe. Please don't let Marcel be the reason for me and you being driven apart from one another because that is the last thing that I would want us to be. I'm asking you. No. I'm begging you, please just let this mess with me and Marcel go." said Wanda.

Timmy heavily sighed and quietly maneuvered his way through the crowd that was littering the hallways of the school. Wanda released a quiet sigh of her own when she thought that Timmy was once again giving her the cold shoulder. She started wondering is her past with Marcel really worth all the secrecy and lying that she was doing. It didn't take her long to think that it was. It was the one part of her life that she truly wish she could erase out of all existance.

"I'll let it go...for now, but I know that there is something there, something between you and Marcel. The tension between you two is visibly able to see as clear as day when both of you are in the same room. I'll stop pushing for answers, though that doesn't mean I'm not leaving the door opened to anything that may or may not come into the light about you and Marcel. That is the best I can give you, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you more after school." said Timmy, bringing Wanda out of her thoughts.

"Alright..." She breathed, before going silent as Timmy met up with Chester and AJ.

The three of them head towards the cafeteria, laughing and talking about the usual things that peaked their interest which allowed Wanda to once again fade off into her thoughts while there wasn't any interruptions.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Veronica quickened up her pace as she walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. She would receive looks from students and teachers occasionally which made her more nervous than she already was. To her, the looks could've either been one of two things. She either looked atrociously hidious or she looked like someone beyond the range of average, yet still normal and human. She hoped it was the second reason and not the first.

She had tried to slide into the girls restroom before heading towards the cafeteria to get a sneak peek at herself, but Marcel quickly poofed away all of the mirrors which foiled her plans. Good, bad, or however she looked, she wasn't going to find out until the person she was trying to impress seen her. She stopped at the doors the led into the cafeteria and looked down at her dark grey shoulder bag that she tightly gripped.

"The moment of truth I guess. I swear Marcel if you've turned me into something that makes me become the laughingstock of the school, not only am I going to make you regret it, I'm going to make you wish you weren't my Godparent anymore." said Veronica.

"I've told that I don't publically humilate people that doesn't have it coming to them and besides, we've been down this road before and you have yet to even touch me." Marcel said boldly.

"That was before I knew how far my wishes could go and now that I know, I could put you in a rather unsual predicament without even having to touch you or be anywhere near you for that matter. So do you want to go down this road one more time, wiseass?" asked the teen girl.

"Touché. You know, it is really amazing how unpredictable your emotions are, you can go from being nervous to being courageous in just a matter of seconds. If you were like this to the people around you, you wouldn't need me probably, but since you're not I guess I'm just going to have to be the pillar that supports you until you're ready to stand on your own. For now, just go in there and knock em' dead Veri." said Marcel.

"Veri?" asked Veronica, as she entered the cafeteria, yet continued looking down at her bag.

Veronica didn't get an answer from Marcel which she found odd since their continued conversation would've been unnoticable and drowned out by the immense chattering going on in the cafeteria. She found out why he grew quiet, when she accidentally bumped into a cafeteria lady in front of her that was carrying a stack of trays that spilled over during their collision and clashed loudly on the marble floor causing everyone eyes that was in the cafeteria to fall upon Veronica and stare silently at her, including Timmy's.

Veronica helped the lady stack the trays once more and apologized, before she walked away further into the cafeteria. Everyone still looked at her quietly as she walked through the cafeteria, causing the nervousness to again fill her as she walked. They didn't burst out laughing at her which was a good thing and they didn't look at her horrified by her looks which was also another good thing, but there was a kid that looked at her and then ran to the nearest trash bin to puke inside of it. Wait. Nevermind, he always does that when he gets too nervous.

As the chatter began to pick back in in the cafeteria, the teen girl went to get her breakfast, before walking over to the table that Timmy and his friends were sitting at and trying to put on the best smile she could to hide her anxiety.

"Mind if I sit here with you guys?" asked Veronica.

The three friends looked around and behind them before looking back at Veronica with a confused look.

"Are you talking to us?" asked Chester.

"Who else would I be talking to?" asked Veronica, answering a question with a question.

"I think you got our table confused with the popular teens' table. Not sure how you missed it, its the largest table in the cafeteria." said AJ.

"Is that a joke? You guys seen what happened yesterday, I'm barred for life from that table." Veronica laughingly said.

"Yesterday?" The teen boys said in unisons.

"Wait a minute...Ver-" Timmy went to say, but got cut off mid-sentence by Veronica's hand that she put over his mouth.

"Sorry." She said, as she quickly moved her hand from his mouth and looked down as she placed her hands in her lap. "I don't know how tarnished my name is due to Trixie and I'm not planning to find out right now and become the center of attention. If you three couldn't tell who I was, then she's not going to know who I am and neither is anyone else for the time being."

"It's a little too late for the 'center of attention' part." said Timmy, as he looked around the cafeteria.

Veronica looked up and followed Timmy's gaze to the rest of the inhabitants in the cafeteria, who all stared at her out of the corner of their eyes until she looked at them and they looked away. She couldn't have looked that much different that it forced her into the spotlight, could she? Now that Timmy had seen her, she had to know how she looked.

"None of you would happen to have a mirror by chance, would you?" asked Veronica.

The three teens shrugged, causing Veronica to drop her head and sigh. It wasn't until she lifted her head back up that she noticed a boy with glasses and black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, holding a green cosmetic mirror in the palm of his hand.

"H-he-here you can use mine." said the boy.

"Why are you carrying around a girly-girl mirror in your pocket like it's normal Rudy?" Timmy asked the boy.

"You know how much of a pretty boy Ricky is. He makes me to keep a backup mirror on my person at all times for him, otherwise he'll torment and antagonize me for days until he gets his point across or until he gets bored, whichever one comes first. You'd think that now that I'm older that he'd take it easy on me since I'm his little brother." The boy now known as Rudy said.

"Yeah, that's rough and I should know, I've been there myself. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him babysitting me anyone." said Timmy.

As the four boys conversated about the evilness of their once babysitter, Veronica took the time to try to check herself out in the mirror. Maybe this time Marcel won't poof it away now that they were in public. She gently cupped the mirror in her hand as her other hand rested on top of it as though she was hesitant to open it and see herself. In all honesty, she was pretty reluctant to see herself since she didn't know what she was going to see when she opened the mirror, but she had to know what her Godparent did to her.

She took in a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes and opened the mirror. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see that her blonde hair wasn't so blonde anymore, causing her eyes to shoot open so she could perfectly see herself now. Her worries of her appearance slowly faded as she fully checked herself out in the mirror. Words couldn't even come to her on what to say her Godparent did to her with his makeover.

Her once blonde ponytailed hair was now long layered wavy dark red hair and her skin was a shade or two lighter, giving her a porcelain skin tone. What really stunned her was how much her blue eyes matched the smokey eye look that her eye makeup was giving off with a pop of color and the peach-kiss lipstick, though she didn't understand why Marcel placed a beauty mark just below the corner of her right eye. It went without saying that she looked beyond astonishing even down to her clothing.

She wore a sequin striped off-the-shoulder top with some rolled up denim shorts that would've perfectly showed off her thighs had she not been wearing black mock suspender striped stocking styled tights with a pair of black ankle strapped stilettos. Marcel even made sure to specifically match her fingernails with her clothing by painting them with black and white feathers that had silver rachis.

"You look truly amazing." said Chester, with a coy smile.

"Thanks." Veronica said with a half-smile, as she closed the mirror and gave it back to Rudy.

Veronica proceeded to quietly eat her breakfast as she looked at the Timmy, AJ, and Rudy conversate, though now on a different topic than before. Chester didn't have any input on their conversation due to his eyes being glued onto Veronica like everyone else. She wasn't bothered by it as much now that she knew she didn't look horrendous, but that was until he tried to strike up a bit of small talk with her.

"Soooo...I heard that you and Tad were an item, I guess that's not true, huh?" asked Chester.

"No." Veronica simply answered, trying to end the conversation before it even began.

The last thing she wanted to do, well next to the last thing she wanted to do, was talk about any of the popular kids, especially two egotistic morons that were just like Trixie. Chester seen that he wasn't going to get Veronica to talk to him without him having to strike up a conversation with her so he continued his efforts.

"So out of all the tables around us, why'd you choose this table to sit at?" Chester asked, with a smirk.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Timmy before class started, we didn't really get a chance to talk much yesterday when he came over." Veronica said, shyly looking away as she blushed.

Chester's smirk turned into a frown.

"Is that so? When did you two become so... _close_?" asked Chester.

"We're not. I mean, he just came over to check up on me, I guess, but their was a lot going on and we didn't get to talk as much as we liked." answered Veronica.

"Timmy? Coming over to check up on you? We're talking about the same Timmy aren't we? He had to have visited you for another reason because the guy practically didn't know you existed and/or calls you 'Trixie's creepy friend'. There could've been a possible number of reasons why he came over, but I'm positively sure that 'checking up on you' wasn't one of those reasons." said Chester, killing any of Veronica's hopes of standing a chance with Timmy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was silly of me to do all of this just for one guy that unlike everyone else, wasn't fascinated by me or yet to even look at me longer than five seconds. I feel like such a fool. A stupid selfish fool." Veronica said, as she dropped her head, fighting back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes.

"You got a makeover for Timmy? He's-"

"I'm sorry I...I gotta go." Veronica said, cutting Chester off as she snatched up her shoulder bag and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Timmy, AJ, and Rudy looked over at Chester, who looked back at them with a quirked brow and shrugged.

"What?" The blonde lad asked.

"What did you do to her?" asked Timmy.

"Nothing. She's probably still upset about the whole Trixie incident." Chester answered.

"I've been hoping to talk to her about that." said Timmy.

"So you did go over to her house to check up on her?" asked Chester.

"Wait, she told you that I went over to visit her yesterday? I thought you said she was upset about the Trixie incident." said Timmy.

"Dude I said 'probably' upset about the Trixie incident." Chester corrected him.

"Well, what all did she tell you?" asked Timmy.

"Why don't you go ask her that yourself?" Chester asked rather impolitely. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Yeah I bet." Timmy said, before sighing. "I guess I'm going to have to go find her before class starts."

"Good luck with that." said Chester, trying to hide his sneery tone.

Timmy heard the sneer behind his tone, but only rolled his eyes as he got up to leave for the exit. As he was walking away from the table, he heard a loud burst behind him that caused him to turn around and look back at table to see that Chester's carton of milk had strangely exploded all over him and anyone behind him, which caused the brunet to chuckle as he continued to make his way toward the exit.

"Was that you?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"It was Marcel, he did it while everyone was distracted by Veronica's exit." Wanda answered.

"I don't know what's eating Chester, but maybe that milk will cool him down now. Whatever he said to Veronica, I guess it didn't take well with her." said Timmy.

"Or Marcel did it on his own accord." Wanda added.

"If he did, I guess he isn't as bad as we give him credit for." said Timmy.

"That's what you think." Wanda said, in a low tone though still hearable to Timmy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The brunet asked.

"Nothing at all Sport, just me blabbering nonsense." The pink haired fairy answered.

"If you say so." said Timmy, as he left out the cafeteria door.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Veronica stared at herself in one of the mirrors of the girls restroom, sniffling as she constantly wiped away tears that leaked from her eyes. Marcel appeared floating on side of her with his arms folded against his chest and disappointed look on his face. He then pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her to wipe off the makeup that had began to run down her cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up, just because some guy with a crush on you told you that you're nonexistent to the guy you have a crush on?" Marcel asked Veronica, as she took the handkerchief from his hand.

"Chester has a crush on me? No, that doesn't matter. Why shouldn't I give up? I'm as beautiful as I could ever be and the one guy I want to notice me doesn't. Chester is right, I'm just invisible to Timmy. Always have been and always will be." said Veronica, wiped the running makeup from her face.

"Geez, you give up so fast without even taking time to actually think of a logical explanation behind the problem." said Marcel.

"And you're so quick to manipulate someone into doing something that benefit or amuses you." Veronica quickly snapped back.

"Come again?" asked Marcel.

"You heard me. If it wasn't for our deal and this little makeover you gave me, I would've been done with you and probably not feel like a complete utter fool for trying to impress a boy like Timmy Turner. I'm not saying I don't appreciate the makeover, but our deal is hanging on by a single thread with not much hope." said Veronica.

Marcel floated in closer to Veronica causing her to take a short step back from him, yet still he was an uncomfortable distance from her. Since he wasn't within reach of her ear anymore, Marcel leaned in close to her face and stared at her with a serious look on his face that she had never seen him have during their short time together.

"Let's get one thing straight, I didn't manipulate you into making a deal with me, I bargained with you and we both came to an agreement. It didn't matter if you did or didn't want me around or didn't accept my deal, I wasn't going to lose any sleep after wiping your mind, because I could care less about being in your life as your Godparent even if it is temporary. This deal...this hopeless deal we made, I could care even more less about, so why don't you just do us both a favor and cut the hanging thread that's keeping it together so we can be done with it all. So what the boy you tried to impress didn't notice you, get over it." Marcel said coldly, before poofing back onto the floor in the form of her shoulder bag.

Veronica was beyond furious at Marcel's choice of words. She angrily snatched up the shoulder bag and was about to give Marcel a piece of her mind, when suddenly she heard a group of girls enter the restroom, causing her to quickly cooldown and straighten herself in the mirror. It was then that she realized that Marcel had replaced the running makeup with a layer of new makeup, making her look glamorized once more as though she didn't just get done crying her eyes out.

 _"Why did he rep-"_ Veronica tried to ponder in her mind, before being brought back to reality by the last sound she ever wanted to hear.

Trixie's voice.

"You must be the new girl who's stealing my spotlight. I must say, your choice of fashion is rather incandescent, making me understand why you're so easy on the eyes to those around us." said Trixie.

"Um, thanks?"

"But if you're going to be one of us, then you need to learn your place and fall in line." Trixie said, insolently.

"Where is that exactly." asked Veronica.

"Behind me and far from my spotlight at the top. These girls know where they stand and soon you'll get the gist of it too, so for now, you'll follow me and do what I say, when I say, and talk to no one without my approval. Got it?" asked Trixie.

Veronica couldn't exactly understand what she was feeling at that moment, but all she knew was that something popped in ther brain that overflooded all of her emotions causing her to feel and think without consequences and regrets holding her back.

"You did always hate when someone outshined you, so you throw a little fit and give the person a proposition to either 'fall in line' or you'd tarnish their name with gossip and rumors. That's sad that you're still the spoiled little girl from elementary that has to have her way." Veronica said, with a cheeky grin.

Trixie's posse began to murmur amongst themselves, though quickly hushed when Trixie held up a hand at them to be silent. She didn't take her eyes off of Veronica as she slowly circled around her.

"Strong words, bitter at the most, but what do you really know about me other than typical rumored childish insults? I've never seen you a day in my life and I'd remember someone like you, face and all. Who are you?" asked Trixie.

Veronica scoffed.

"Like OMG Trixie, how could you like totally forget about your old best friend? Maybe I should've slapped you harder and left a mark for you to remember me by." said Veronica, starting off with her fake valley girl accent and ending off with a more intimidated tone.

Trixie's face went cold as she stopped in front of Veronica, who was now staring at her with a crooked smile. Without saying another word, Veronica walked passed Trixie and picked up her shoulder bag, before making her way to the door. Trixie's posse blocked the exit, causing Veronica to sigh loudly as she turned back around to Trixie.

"V-Ve-Ver-Veronica." Trixie stuttered, through gritted teeth as she slowly turned around to face her.

"Bingo. I wanted it to be a secret, because I was afraid to see how much you slandered my name, but now thinking about it, I could care less. I was so afraid of what people thought of me. Of what _he_ thought of me, but now I've had this picture painted brightly in front of me and I understand it. As long as I'm happy, I can give two, wait no, zero fucks about what you or anyone else think of me, so go ahead and spread your little false rumors and gossip, because it won't phase me a bit." Veronica said, with a smirk, before turning away from her and attempting to make her way out the door once more.

Trixie's posse blocked her path again, though this time Veronica shouldered passed them and continued out of the door. Once in the hallway, Veronica quickly rounded a corner before leaning up against a locker and then sliding down into a sitting position with her knees against her chest.

"What the heck was that?" Veronica asked herself.

"Your emotions fritzing out from all the overwhelming stress you experienced within just a couple hours. Anxiety, Happiness, Sadness, Anger, and Animousity. Your emotions were all over the place and your brain didn't know how to handle it so it washed a numb feeling over you, allowing you to pull that stunt that you pulled back there in the bathroom and also balance your emotions back out to get them in check once again." Marcel explained.

"But I wouldn't have felt like that if y-...you, you knew that would happen to me, that's why you said all of those things to anger me to a point that I was ready to explode. You added the frosting to the cake, and without that frosting, and you replacing my messed up makeup, I don't know if I would've been able to talk down to Trixie like I did." said Veronica.

"I didn't say those things to push you passed you breaking point." Marcel said, coldly.

Veronica frowned down at him, which Marcel immediately returned with a smirk to indicate he was just kidding. Veronica narrowed her eyes down at him, before softly smiling as she sighed and rested the back of her head against the locker.

"I'm sorry." said Veronica.

"For what?" asked Marcel.

"You know, for saying all of those messed up things I said to you. I know your words weren't true, but mine were. I still got it in my head that you can't be trusted and just waiting with an ultimate plan to humiliate me again even after everything you've done for me. You did more for me in one day than my friends and family combined and you've helped me so much, so from now on, I'm going to be more trusting when it comes to you." said Veronica.

"You don't have to apologize, I know I can be an unpredictable guy when it comes to figuring me out. It only leaves people with a choice of loving me, hating me, or being somewhere in the middle of the love and hate. I've only met one person that I believe loves...loved me, while others are in the middle or despises me, but they're too stubborn to admit it to themself." said Marcel.

"Then you get them to stop being stubborn and express the part of themselves that they're trying to keep hidden away. If there's one person that can get through to someone it's you." said Veronica.

"I wish it was just that simple, but it's not." said Marcel.

"You said this person loves, sorry, loved you. That would mean that the love they had for you faded away or is hidden away with their stubbornness. Isn't it worth the chance of at least finding out?"

"I guess you didn't hear the _believe_ I put in front of that, but yeah it is worth the chance. Since when did you become such a love guru?" asked Marcel.

"Just because I suck at my own happiness when it comes to someone special, doesn't mean I can't give good advice to others about theirs." said Veronica.

"Right, well now that both of our minds have settled, I need to wash this soft, wimpy, lovey-dovey side off of me with some usual Marcel-like behaviour. Tell me. Has anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees?" asked Marcel, with a devilish smile.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Noon had quickly rolled around and no sooner than a couple of hours afterwards the bell rung one last time, indicating that school was over. Students and Faculties began littering the hallways and the school grounds trying to get to their next destination wherever it may be.

Chester exited out of the school main doors, before sliding down a stair railing and landing perfectly on his feet at the bottom of the stairs. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and boredly looked around at the passing people as he waited for his friends. It wasn't until he spotted Veronica walking off in the distance that he quickly jumped back to his feet and rushed to catch up with her. Once he caught up with her, he noticed that she was walking rather slowly with a distance look in her eyes.

"Veronica?" Chester called out to the her, as he waved a hand slowly in front of her face.

Veronica snapped out of the trance she was in and stopped walking as she looked over at Chester with a confused looked.

"Oh, hey Chester. H-How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Not too long, you looked out of it. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, a mischievous 'friend' of mine told me some very _colorful_ things that I wasn't nowhere near prepared for and it threw me off a bit." Veronica answered, as she tightly gripped her shoulder bag with a half-smile.

"I can sense the emphasis on _friend_ so you must be talking about Trixie." said Chester.

"No, someone else, it doesn't matter you don't know them." said Veronica "Was there something you needed?"

 _"Please don't say you want to walk me home."_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, well I didn't really want anything. I was just wondering if I could maybe w-"

"There you are, I've been trying to find you all day." said Timmy, as he walked up to Chester and Veronica.

 _"Dodged a bullet there."_ thought Veronica.

"Great." Chester said under his breath.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later." said Veronica, before turning to walk away.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you." Timmy quickly said to Veronica, before she took a step forward.

"You didn't seem to want to be all chatty with me this morning, why now?" She asked, as she turned around to look at Timmy.

"That was before I knew I upset you this morning. I was hoping to find you so that we could sit down and finally talk about everything that's been going on recently." Timmy answered.

"Marcel must've spoken to you. That cheeky bastard, that's the only reason you're here speaking to me, isn't it?" asked Veronica.

"No, I mean yes, I spoke to Marcel but he only dropped hints that I later on pieced together. I still wanted to talk to you even before he paid me a visit." said Timmy.

"I bet." Veronica said, sarcastically. "Next you're going to tell me that the little altercation that I was having with Marcel isn't what drove you to the doorstep of my house."

"I came to your house to check up on you, not because of some stupid little fight you was having with Marcel." said Timmy.

"Why huh? Why come and check up on _Trixie's creepy friend_?" asked Veronica.

"Who said I called you that?" Timmy asked, with a quirked brow.

Veronica looked over a Chester, who was just standing there listening to the two teens talk back and forth. Timmy shook his head at Chester as he folded his arms against his chest.

"You two didn't talk about nothing, huh?" asked Timmy, rephrasing Chester's words from earlier.

"Well you did call her that." said Chester.

"Yeah, back in elementary when I was still crushing on Trixie. I haven't used those words since then, because she changed a lot from that. Why would you tell her that I called her that?" asked Timmy.

Veronica tried her best to hide the huge smile that mysteriously popped up on her face, upon hearing Timmy's words.

"What's with the third degree today? Why don't you two go back to questioning one another or better yet, why don't you question that Marcel guy you two talked about. Who is this Marcel guy anyways?" asked Chester.

"No one." Timmy and Veronica said in unisons, causing the both of them to look at one another and then back to Chester.

"This isn't something that we should be talking about around public ears, if you catch my drift." said Timmy, as him and Veronica continued to look at Chester.

Chester waved them off without saying another word to either of them, before storming away while quietly cursing under his breath. Timmy and Veronica sighed in relief as the watched Chester leave and disappear behind some trees. They then focused their attention back on each other, though casually looked around.

"So, shall I walk you home while we walk and talk?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know, you feel safe walking home with a creepy person?" Veronica asked.

Timmy frowned.

"I'm only kidding." Veronica said, with a teasing smile. "To answer your question, yes, I'd like that."

"Does this mean we're cool?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, we're cool." She answered.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Marcel and Wanda soared high above Timmy and Veronica in the form of birds, as their Godchildren walked along the sidewalk. Marcel flew higher than Wanda, who was quietly flying ahead of him. She'd occasionally look back in his direction, though never said a word, like she was anticipating him to say or do something that was a typical Marcel-like move of him. Marcel only looked at her with a wry smile each time she looked back at him as they flew. He then suddenly out of nowhere dropped his height to match hers as he flew and caught up with her. He smiled innocently at her, still not saying a word as she glared over at him.

"I'm not talking to you..." said Wanda.

Marcel only shrugged and continued to fly.

"I swear, I'm not going to even say one word to you." said Wanda.

Marcel's smile turned into a smirk, which made Wanda curl the corner of her lip as she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I'd look where I was going if I were you." Marcel finally said to her.

Wanda scoffed.

"What do you take me for, an amat-" Wanda began to say, but stopped mid-sentence when she ran smack dab into a tree.

Marcel cringed, but continued on flying passed Wanda as she slid down the tree and rolled into the grass. It didn't take her long to get back to her feet and recover from the daze she was in. She angrily grumbled to herself as she flew back into the sky, though this time she flew behind Marcel.

Marcel decreased his acceleration so that he could ended up exactly back at the side of Wanda once more. Wanda didn't bother looking at him as she focused on keeping Timmy and Veronica in bird's eye view, but she knew that had she looked over to look at him, he'd have a playful smirk on his face.

"If you're going to gloat just do it already, I know you want to." said Wanda.

"And what makes you think I want to do that?" asked Marcel.

"Because I know you and I know you're not one to pass up the opportunity of saying _I told you so_." Wanda answered.

"Just like I know that when I did gloat about something you always tried to bite my head off and then talked, and talked, and talked until I kissed you to shut you up. Good times, really." said Marcel.

"But even better times with Blonda am I right?" Wanda asked coldly, as she glared over at him.

"Is that why you hate me so much, because I dated your sister? We dated after you decided to call it quits with me." Marcel reminded her.

"That's not the point, there is certain people/fairies you do and don't date after a breakup and your ex's sibling is one of those people/fairies you don't date." Wanda said exasperatingly.

"I thought it didn't matter who a person/fairy that got dumped dated, unless, you were jealous of our relationship." Marcel said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Great, now you're starting to sound like Timmy." Wanda said, before quietly sighing.

"Pink hat? He finally pieced it together?" asked Marcel.

"No. He tried to push for answers, but I was able to persuade him into giving up. If you keep tossing around our history like it's some kind of joke, he'll find out, and I really don't want that so lay off that will you. " said Wanda.

"What's so bad about him knowing about us?" He asked.

"Besides no one, other than Blonda, knowing a relationship happened between us? Everything. I don't want him or anyone else for that matter to know what kind of guy I dated." said Wanda.

"And what kind of guy did you date?" Marcel asked rhetorically.

"A careless, heartless, and manipulative asshole that causes nothing but misery and pain to everyone he meets...that kind of guy." Wanda answered, with venom behind each word.

"I'm heartless? I'm not the one that just randomly broke up with someone that lo-" Marcel began to say, but caught himself before saying another word.

Wanda had a look of hope on her face as though she had wanted him to finish what he was going to say, but that look was short-lived when she realized Marcel wasn't going to. She softly sighed as she focused her attention back onto Timmy and Veronica.

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Marcel asked Wanda, completely brushing off their previous conversation as though it didn't happen.

 _"And of course the one time I'm almost accidentally able to get you to admit your feelings, you catch yourself and act as though it didn't happen...perfect."_ Wanda though, as she frowned.

"I don't know, could be a large number of things they're talking about." She finally answered, as they both looked down at their Godchildren.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"What do you think they're talking about up there?" Veronica asked Timmy, as they stared at their Godparents out of the corners of their eyes.

"Seeing as Wanda isn't trying to kill Marcel yet, it must be something calming." Timmy answered.

" _Marcel_ and _calming_ in the same sentence sounds more like a fiction than actual reality." Veronica chuckled. "What's the deal with them anyways?"

"I don't know, Wanda is stubbornly refusing to tell me. If I had to guess though, I'd say that the two of them dated and broke up on bad terms." said Timmy.

"So she's a stubborn one eh? I see." said Veronica, as she turned to look back at the two fairies.

"See what exactly?" Timmy asked, with a quirked brow.

"Oh nothing in particular." Veronica answered, with a slight shake of her head as she looked away from the two fairies and brought her attention back to the brunet. "Let's not spend this whole walk talking about the love life of our Godparents."

"Right. Getting off that topic, how are you holding up with the whole Trixie situation?" asked Timmy.

"Why? Did Marcel tell you something?" Veronica quickly asked.

"Uh, no. Is there something I should know that I wasn't told?" The brunet asked.

"No, I mean, I'm holding up just fine...perfect even." Veronica said, in a unusual relaxed tone. "I outtalked Trixie today to get her and her little posse off my back, it felt pretty good to be honest."

"What happened to trying to be discreet so that Trixie didn't know who you actually were?" asked Timmy.

"That was before Trixie came up to me and tried to induct me into her clique as one of her minions. Had it not been for my emotions fritzing out, I don't think I would've been able to say all the things I said to her to get her to back down." Veronica answered.

"Emotions fritzing out?"

"Yeah, it was like this numb feeling just overtook my body and all the words and actions that I said and did felt right, because I didn't have a care in the world if it was or wasn't. Marcel said it was just my brain trying to get my emotions in check or something." said Veronica.

 _"Nice way to sugar-coat what he really did."_ thought Timmy.

"Well I'm glad you came out of that dilemma unharmed. Emotions and all." He said.

"You know, it's almost starting to sound like you care about my well-being." Veronica said, with a coy smile.

"Because I do care about your well-being, I mean I care about it as a concerned friend. Not that I'm saying that you're reckless or anything. Not that I'm saying that I'm saying that I'm thinking that you're reckless or anything. Not that I'm saying that...déjà vu. I feel like I've been in this predicament before." said Timmy, saying that last bit more to himself.

"Never thought I'd see the day that I make Timmy Turner babble like an idiot." Veronica chuckled.

"Hey, I take offense to that." said Timmy, as he narrowed his eyes at Veronica. "Why aren't you the least bit shy or nervous like you were earlier?"

"Must be my brain still sorting my emotions out. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be beating myself over the head later on for teasing you." said Veronica.

"Oh I don't worry, I get even." Timmy said, as he playful nudged her.

"Hmm, I guess I'm just going to have to keep a closer eye on you then." said Veronica.

"Does that mean you've been watching me all along?" Timmy cleverly asked.

Veronica laughed at the question as she playfully bumped into him, which he responded with a playfully bump back, before the two of them continued to laugh and talk as they walked.

Wanda warmly smiled down at the two gleeful teens as she steadied her ongoing flight above them. It made her happy to see others overjoyed with happiness, but more importantly, it made her even more happier to see her Godchild happy for a change. Sure he had friends that he laughed and talked with, but none of them could put a smile on Timmy's face like the one Wanda was seeing. She was surprised that Veronica of all people could bring out such a smile from Timmy, though it probably would not have been possible if it was for Marcel coming into the picture.

She glanced over at Marcel, though didn't say anything as he stared at the two teens below them. She was starting to feel a bit bad at how she dealt with things between them, but she didn't want to up and admit it to him or herself, due to her stubbornness always getting the best of her.

"I can see you looking at me, and if I had to guess, I'd say you want to apologize for earlier." Marcel said, as he looked over at her. "Do us both a favor and don't."

"But I-"

"Said what you needed to say and you shouldn't apologize for it, you was only expressing how you felt about me. Now that I know how you truly feel, I'm going to keep my distance. I wouldn't want to cause you more pain and misery than I already have. That being said, I should go tend to Veronica." Marcel said, cutting Wanda off mid-sentence before flying down toward Veronica.

Wanda quickly flew in front of Marcel to block his path off from Veronica.

"Will you just let me say what I need to say?" asked Wanda.

"I'm not trying to sound like a broken record, but you already said everything you needed to say. This little dance that we're doing, it's not getting us nowhere besides stuck in the crossroads of our Godchildren lives, so for the sake of them, well Veri anyways, I'm going to keep things between us strictly professional from now on. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go replace my Godchild's emotions." said Marcel, before flying passed Wanda to catch up with Veronica.

"Wait...you took out Veronica's emotions?" Wanda asked Marcel, who was already long gone.

She quietly cursed under her breath before flying off to catch up with him. If he did really remove her emotions, then there is no telling what kinda of consequences there's going to be for doing such act.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Chester silently followed behind Timmy and Veronica, he hid around trees and in bushes to keep from being seen as he watched the two of them. He didn't know what had come over him to do such a creepy and stalker-ish thing, but he wasn't just going to sit around while his best friend takes the girl that he had a crush on since elementary. What could he do though? Compared to his size, Timmy was pretty much beating him in every aspect from physique to fitness so taking him on in a brawl wasn't going to work anywhere near his favor, but why would he want to fight Timmy? They were best friends of all things...at least they were until Veronica came into the picture and her and Timmy became quickly close within one day. But what if it wasn't within one day? What if they've been secretly meeting at a trysting place and played everyone like a fool? Or played him like a fool and laughed in the shadows as he desperately made advances at her?

Chester tightly balled his hand into a fist and angrily punched the tree he was hiding behind. He nearly yelped when a strange corked empty bottle fell from the tree and landed at his feet. The teen bent down and looked at the strange bottle with a puzzled look as he went to pick it up, but then quickly drew his hand back when the inside of the bottle became suddenly engulfed by yellow and green smoke that perfectly entwined with one another.

 _"What the hell."_ thought Chester, as he started to back away from the bottle.

He turned to leave the bottle where it was, but only made it one step before quickly turning back around to it as silent whispers began to flood his mind, promising him the solution to all of his problems. He slowly made his way back over to the bottle and this time fearlessly picked it up, caressing it with both hands as he looked at it with a sinister smile.

"We shall see..." He said, as though he was speaking to an imaginary person in front of him.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **(AN: Well I'm glad this chapter is finally done, I just hope all you readers enjoy it. I was tempted to break this chapter apart into two chapters because I didn't want you readers getting bored with the long nothingness that was happening in this chapter, but I just decided to keep it one long chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story, I try my best to keep it interesting and even though it's starting off a bit slow, please bare with me when I say it'll eventually get better as the story continues. With that said, please leave some feedback with opinions on how the story is going so far and your likes/dislikes of the story.) ((No flames please.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Differences**

 **Disclaimer: WAFFLES!...Meh I didn't have anything spectacular to put here this time. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or any of the original Characters or Places except my OC's and this fanfiction/story.**

 **Chapter 4**

The night seemed quiet as the moon fluoresced through the window in Timmy's room and glimmered off of the sleeping brunet. Alongside of the head of his bed, sitting on an end table was a fishbowl which contained a small castle tower that his Godparent was sleeping peacefully inside of.

"Psst. Wanda." A big and tall figure whispered from the shadows of Timmy's room.

Wanda didn't budge to the sound of someone calling her name.

"Wanda." The figure whispered once more.

This time Wanda turned onto her side as she quietly mumbled to herself.

"I don't want us to be...apa..." Wanda mumbled, before snoring loudly.

"Apa? What?" The figure asked, as they scratched the side of their head. It then occurred to them that Wanda was sleep talking.

"WANDA!" The figure finally yelled aggressively, causing both Timmy and Wanda to wake up.

Wanda quickly poofed out of the fishbowl in a pink night robe and slippers as Timmy sat up in his bed, stretching as he yawned.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked Wanda, as he rubbed his eyes.

Wanda went to speak, but immediately went silent as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Jorgen." Timmy said, tiredly. "What are you doing in my house and yelling in the middle of the night?"

"Apologies Turner. I'm actually here for Wanda." said Jorgen.

"This late? What for?" asked Wanda.

"It's about Blonda. She's escaped Abracatraz. Her and another convict." answered Jorgen.

"What? How did she esc-" Wanda was about to ask, but stopped herself as she looked at Timmy, who was now widely awake and listening to them.

Timmy knew the reason why Wanda paused mid-sentence yet didn't say anything. He only rolled his eyes as he placed headphone on his head and blared music as he laid back down with his back to the both of them.

"It's not wise trying to keep things hidden from your Godchild, they usually have a way of coming back to bite you later on down the line." said Jorgen.

"How did she escape?" Wanda asked, ignoring Jorgen's words of wisdom.

"We believe it was with a magical item that was smuggled into Abracatraz that was able to teleport her and a convict to Earth World." said Jorgen.

"And you think that she'll show up here, looking for my help? I'm hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I haven't seen my sister and quite a long time so I'd probably be the last person she'd come to for help." said Wanda.

"She'll visit you. I know she will, but it won't be for help." Jorgen said, with a disturbed look.

"Why else would she come to visit me? Unless...no" said Wanda, as it dawned on her about what Jorgen was implying. "I know my sister, she couldn't... she wouldn't do that. Even if I haven't visited her in so many years."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." said Jorgen, as he poofed up a stack of drawings and then dropped them on the floor.

The drawings began to magically align themself along the floor in order to form one larger picture. Wanda's eyes widened as she took in the picture that was unveiled in front of her. It was a drawing that showed a huge pile of dead corpses and on top of the corpses laid Wanda, dead with Marcel off in the distance chained down as he's forced to watch Blonda and someone who presumably must be Blonda's new lover stand on top of her corpse clothes-less as they held one another and kissed passionately.

"We thought it was just doodles of a mad woman when she drew them slowly piece by piece. That was until she escape and before escaping placing the pictures all together to form this...whatever this is." said Jorgen.

"This is..." Wanda started to say, but paused in the middle of her sentence.

"Disturbing?" Jorgen asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yes. This can't happen though, it's not possible to happen. Even if she had the means to kill me, she'd need real powerful magic that strays far beyond fairy magic which we both know she can't possibly have. Right?" asked Wanda.

"If someone can smuggle in a magical teleportation item to her, then there is no telling what all she may be capable of having her hands on. I'm not going to wait around to find out and neither are you and your Godchild, so let's go." said Jorgen, as he slammed the stick of his wand on the floor and magically poofed open a portal.

"Where are you going to take us?...Wait. We can't leave, Timmy's parents and friends are going to wonder where he went if we just up and vanish with you." said Wanda.

"I've got it handled." said Jorgen, replacing Timmy with a clone as before poofing him over to them.

"What's going on? I mean besides the many secrets my Fairy Godmother is desperately trying to hide from me." Timmy said dully, as he took his headphones from his ears and looked over at the clone that was laying in his bed.

He then turned his attention back to Jorgen before catching a glimpse of Blonda's masterpiece from the corner of his eye. Jorgen quickly tried to poofed it away before Timmy could fully get a good look at it. If it was up to him, he would've filled Timmy in on what was happening with the whole Blonda and her lover, who was also a convict with her, both escaping Abracatraz since not only his fairy's life could be in danger, but his as well.

"Sorry Turner, I'm afraid I'm not obligated to tell you since it's not my personal business to share. I'm just here to take you and Wanda to a safe location from a threat that might be trying to endanger your lives." said Jorgen.

"Figures." Timmy said sharply, as he looked over at Wanda and then walked through the portal.

"Is hiding your past from Turner really worth losing his truth over?" Jorgen asked Wanda, who shamefully looked at the floor.

"I'm going to tell him just...not right now." said Wanda, as she went over to the portal.

"It's just a question, I can't tell you how to handle the situation between you and Timmy. We should get going before Blonda shows up." said Jorgen.

Wanda only nodded as she went to go through the portal, but then stopped when something occurred to her that didn't click in until now.

"Before we go, there's someone else on Blonda's radar that might be in danger as well." said Wanda.

"Who?" asked Jorgen.

"You're not going to like the answer." The pink haired fairy said.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

A group of fairies sat around a table playing poker as they laughed and talked. Some of the fairies were famous like Cupid, Sandman, and even the Tooth Fairy. They were laughing at the misfortune of a certain mischievous fairy who was also sitting at the table playing poker and telling them about his day.

"So let's see if we have this right. You took your godchild's emotions, against her will if I may add. Covered it up with a lie, which you continue with until you got home where you came clean with her and restore her stolen emotions. And she basically repaid you with a generous reward of wishing you into a dog and forcing you to sleep outside in a doghouse?" asked the Sandman.

"That pretty much sums it up." said Marcel, as he looked through the cards he had in one hand and tugged on the red dog collar that was around his neck with the other hand.

"That's classic." Sandman said, before bursting out laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up. I only did it to protect her, even if she didn't know she needed my help. I'd do it all over again and suffer this consequence from her being angry at me if it meant keeping her happy." said Marcel.

"Look at you being all overprotective of your Godchild. It sounds to me like she's growing on you." said the Tooth Fairy.

"Who would've thought we'd see the day Marcel caring about someone's happiness other than his own?" asked Cupid.

Marcel quickly cleared his throat in hopes that the conversation might change.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's cute." said the Tooth Fairy.

"But not as cute as you." Marcel quickly said, with a smirk as he cupped a finger under the Tooth Fairy's chin.

"And there goes the old Marcel again." she deadpanned, as she removed his hand from under her chin.

"Aw come on dollface, no need to be that way. If you take off that ring of yours, what's left?" He asked.

"A married woman without her ring?" She answered.

"No. I mean yes, but...ok so maybe I don't know where I was going with that. I will say that what ever happens between us will remain at this table. Right guys?" Marcel asked, as he looked around the table.

Everyone waved him off as the focused on the poker game that was still going on. Marcel shrugged as he turned his attention back to the Tooth Fairy and smiled.

"See, just between us." He said.

"Wouldn't be the first thing I kept "between us" and hidden from everyone else." said Cupid.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tooth Fairy.

"Aww don't mind him, he just needs a diaper change...two if he's not careful." Marcel said, making the last bit sound intimidating as he shot Cupid a cold glare which didn't phase him one bit as he looked back down at his cards in his hands.

"Anyways, as I was saying..." Marcel began to say, as he took the Tooth Fairy's hand into his own which seemed more bigger than he remembered.

He turned to face her and was suddenly taken by surprise when he realized he was holding the hand of Jorgen Von Strangle. Marcel quickly let go of his hand and put some massive distance between as he tried to play off the fear that he was feeling.

"Welp, I think it's about that time for me to hit that ol' dusty trail." said Marcel, as he pulled his pants further up on his waist. "Cya"

Marcel quickly slid his wand out and tried to poof out of the room when suddenly Jorgen reached over and grabbed him by the collar around his neck and dangled him in the air. Marcel nervously smiled at Jorgen as he gave him a short wave in which Jorgen responded with a loud growl, causing Marcel to quietly whimper like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"If I wasn't obligated to my duties right now, I'd crush you like an insect." said Jorgen.

"But since you are obligated to your duties, I think you should let him go before he soils himself in front of everyone." Wanda said, as she appeared from behind Jorgen.

"Wolfie? That means if you're here then pink hat is somewhere around as well, I really hope not because this is not one of my greatest moments." said Marcel.

"Unfortunately I am here and yes, seeing you like that does make me question about how cool I thought you were." Timmy said, also appearing from behind Jorgen.

"Pfft don't let this small mishap change how cool you think I am. Take it from these guys, they stand behind my awesomeness. Right guys?" Marcel asked, looking back over to the table.

To his disappointment everyone, except Cupid and the Tooth Fairy, had made their quick escape upon Jorgen's arrival. Both of them remained quiet as they watched the whole ordeal unfold in front of them. That was until Marcel, Jorgen, Timmy, and Wanda looked at them. The Tooth Fairy nervously waved her fingers at them before blowing Jorgen a kiss and poofing away.

"Seeing as this is my house and it would be awkward if I just left you guys here, I guess this would be a splendid time for me to go make some tea. Tootles." Cupid said, before poofing off into another room.

"Really? You sons of bi-" Marcel went to say, before Jorgen released him and allowed him to faceplant the floor.

"We don't have time for your foolish shenanigans Marcel. I don't know why Wanda insisted we come here to save your sorry butt in the first place." said Jorgen.

"So you're here to save me? Save me from what exactly?" asked Marcel.

"Well...a certain someone escaped a certain place to wreak what they think is revenge on two certain people...and maybe their Godchild." Wanda said, trying to sugar-coat as much details as possible.

"Wow. So Blonda escaped Abracatraz to come after us? I don't know whether to feel excited or be a bit worried since that would not have been an easy task without help on the outside." said Marcel.

Wanda facepalmed, causing Marcel to look at her with a quirked brow.

"What? Don't tell me you're still trying to keep Timmy out of the loop. Come on Wolfie, he's in the thick of it now so no need to be all hush-hush about it." said Marcel. "But before we go into story-time we need to go get Veronica."

"Veronica? Who is this Veronica?" asked Jorgen, curiously.

"Riiight, I forgot you were here. Funny story really and I don't know how to really explain it, but I kinda...well really not kinda...I may hav-" Marcel tried to explain, as he slowly back away.

"Veronica is the Earth girl you temporarily assigned him to because of her saddened state." said Wanda.

Jorgen's face darkened upon hearing the news of Marcel's Temporary Godchild which he didn't know about nor assigned him to. He walked over to Marcel and glared down at him with a stare that could've made the devil himself shiver. He picked Marcel up, gripping him tightly with his whole hand around his entire body as if he was a squeaky toy.

"Do you know how many rules you've broken by illegally Godparenting a human? She could tell other humans and hundreds of thousands of children could lose their fairies because of it you complete imbecile." growled Jorgen, as he squeezed Marcel's body as if he waiting for his head to pop off.

"Had he not defied Da Rules, that human would've died. She..." Wanda stopped herself mid-sentence as she looked back at Timmy. She didn't want him to find out this way, but as Marcel said, he's in the thick of it. "She tried to commit suicide and had Marcel not been there to save her, that would've been one Earth-Child we chose not to reach out to in a great time of need. We could sit here debating the wrongs and rights, but we don't have that luxury if you forgot."

Jorgen looked at Wanda and then back to Marcel, who looked as if his life was being completely drained out of him from his grip. He released a short breath, as he dropped Marcel once more and went over to the other side of the room to recollect himself.

Marcel sucked in as much air as he could as he laid on the floor trying to recover from Jorgen's death grip. His eyes suddenly followed Wanda who rushed over to his side and gave him a quick once-over before sighing in relief.

"If you thought that Jorgy's little death grip physically impacted me, then you obviously doubt my resilience. Still, I admit this also isn't on-" Marcel began to said, but stopped mid-sentence when Wanda suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Do you get a kick out of all of this? Breaking Da Rules, Endangering lives, and being punished for it all? You could've saved her and left it at that, but no, you had to disobediently go against everything us fairies follow and get yourself and rest of us involved into her life." the pink haired fairy said frustratingly.

"And just like that, the old bitter Wolfie is back. Let's say I did save her and allowed her to believe it was God ,or whatever she believes in, sending her a message. What if she didn't accept it and tried to kill herself once more? Or better yet, what if she didn't believe in any of that religious stuff and tried a different method to end herself since falling from a building didn't get the job done?" Marcel asked, as he slowly got back to his feet.

Wanda didn't have an answer to his questions, which made Marcel scoff as he shook his head and walked away from her. She didn't think he would go so deeply into the concept of his actions so it wasn't something that she was completely prepared for. She went to say something, but Marcel turned to her and spoke before she could.

"Exactly. You can't tell me since entering her life that I made it more miserable than it already was. Sure I might be a nuisance to her every now and then, but she's content with her life now and I'm sure she's not going to have anymore thoughts of a world without her now that she sees what the world...well fairies...has to offer her. A chance of true happiness, so my question for you is, who are you, or anyone else for that matter, to judge me for that? And since when did you care so much about my actions and punishments, because if I remember correctly I'm just some jealous guy that couldn't have you so dated your sister instead as revenge meaning that I'm nothing to you except "some guy". Your words to pink hat, not mine." Marcel said, ending the last bit with a more disgusted tone.

Wanda was once again at a loss of words. It was her words that she used to paint Marcel out to be the bad guy when in reality he was more than that. To her. To Veronica. To anyone he actually cared about for that matter. She wish she could've took it all back and said the truth even if she had to sugar-coat it just a little. It would've been better than the lie that she spouted to her Godchild. She once again looked over at Timmy, who looked to be deep in thought probably debating on if he should hate her for everything she's hidden from him or forgiving her since after all she is his Godparent and she was there when he need her most. Wanda attempted to go over to Timmy, which made the teen boy quickly snap out of his thoughts and shake his head as he stepped back away from her. He wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. Another person she angered with her actions.

"Now that we've had this little tearjerking moment, it's time for us to go. So let's go grab Veronica and then maybe after we're all safe, we can fix the rough patches between us, including between you and pink hat." Marcel said, as he watched her sadly drop her head out of the corner of his eye.

"The Earth-Child stays where she is. Blonda doesn't know about her so there would be no reason to bring her into the harm's way when there is no harm to be had against her. When this is all over though, you can best believe that the punishment you're going to endure is going to be three times worse than my wraith after we wipe her memory of you." Jorgen said, as he made his way back over to them.

"This isn't up for debate." said Marcel.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the samething." said Jorgen.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Marcel asked, as he started nodding his head and trailed in a circle.

He suddenly slid his wand out from under his sleeve and quickly lifted it in the air, but just as he was about to poof away, he was shackled down which caused him to lose a hold on his wand that fell from his hand and onto the floor. Turning around to face his imprisoner, he almost mockingly laughed though kept it held together as they came over to him and picked up his dropped wand with a saddened frown.

"She's going to think I've abandoned her which is going to put her in a dark place that I was trying to sway her from. You're telling me all that effort was for nothing? During the short time I've been her Godparent I did alot of things that I shouldn't have been forgiven for, but she forgave me each and every time. This...this abandonment? She's not ever going to forgive me for, so I ask you. Are you ready to go down this road of no return...Wolfie?" Marcel asked.

Wanda looked down at Marcel's wand in her hand and then looked over at Timmy who was shaking his head at her in disapprovement of her actions. She felt bad with what she had done and maybe even a bit guilty, that was until Jorgen placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head in approval with what she had done when she turned to look back at him. She quietly released a short breath. What she was about to say was going to destroy any trust and relationship that Marcel and Timmy had with her.

"I'm sorry Marcel, but I can't allow you to go run off and do something foolish while my sister is out to harm you, me, and Timmy. You're just going to have to hate me for my decision. I'd rather that than you ending up in a fatal predicament that I could've prevented. Veronica is going fine without y-"

"Do you really think that, or are you telling yourself that to keep from feeling like the bad guy right now?" Marcel asked, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I'm not the only one that made an impact in her life, if you've forgotten. Timmy has a hand in it too...well at least he was starting to anyways. Both of us leaving out of her life instantaneously like that, and you're saying she's going to be 'fine'? I can answer that for you, she's not. If anything should happen to her self-inflicted or not, I'll...I'd rather not finish that sentence. I'm just going to hope that she's going to be 'fine' by herself until we deal with your sister."

"We need go, now." Jorgen said to them, slamming the hilt of his wand on the floor and opening a portal in front of them.

Marcel was the first one to enter into it, without saying another word. It wasn't that he had finally given in to his capture, it was just that he knew it would've been pointless trying to attempt an escape from a situation that he knew he couldn't escape from without his wand. Wanda turned to Timmy and opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when Timmy walked passed her in stepped through the portal, practically ignoring anything she wanted to say.

"You did the right thing. Hard decision to make. Though still, in the end you did what you had to do regardless of the repercussions." said Jorgen.

"Yeah..." Wanda said, sadly dropping her head in shame. If Jorgen approved of her actions then that proved that what she did was wrong. She could only hope that after all of this is over that she could make everything right again if it's not too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **AN: So I know that there probably wasn't nothing special about this chapter, but its only to prepare the next chapter I have in mind that will be longer, more interesting, and have Timmy not be the silent mute that I made him in this chapter. I know it's been forever since I updated this and my other story (due to my job and lack of motivation to write) but hopefully I'll improve on that which will hopefully be after I finish and post my other stories I have lined up.**


End file.
